This application is based upon and claims priority of Japanese Patent Application Nos. 09-280415 filed Oct. 14, 1997 and 09-285535 filed Oct. 17, 1997, the contents being incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera having a printer with a paper feed device using a vibration actuator. Furthermore, the present invention is related to a paper feed device, suitable for use in conjunction with an electronic camera, which delivers recording sheets one at a time (seriatim) from a stack of recording sheets maintained in a layered state in a fixed position, and, more particularly, the present invention relates to a paper feed device having an ultrasonic motor to forward recording sheets.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional electronic cameras, such as shown in FIG. 44, printing of picture data photographed with the electronic camera 1 is performed by bringing the electronic camera 1 to a place where a printer 3 is set up, connecting the electronic camera 1 to the printer 3 using a cable 5, and transferring the picture data within the electronic camera 1 to the printer 3.
As shown in FIG. 44, the conventional printer 3 includes a central control circuit 7, a control panel 9, and a printing mechanism 11. A print lamp 9a and a print button 9b are arranged on the control panel 9 to control printing. The printing mechanism 11 is connected to the central control circuit 7, and photosensitive, pressure-sensitive paper 13 is stored in the printing mechanism 11. A paper ejection aperture 3b for ejection of the photosensitive, pressure-sensitive paper 13 which has been printed is formed in a wall 3a of the printer 3, adjacent to the printing mechanism 11.
In the operation of the printer 3, picture data is transmitted to the central control circuit 7 from the electronic camera 1 via the connecting cable 5. After the picture data has been transferred to the central control circuit 7, the picture data is temporarily stored by the central control circuit 7, and the print lamp 9a is lighted. Next, when pressing of the print button 9b is detected by the central control circuit 7, the temporarily stored picture data is sent from the central control circuit 7 to the printing mechanism 11. Then, the printing mechanism 11 is controlled by the control circuit 7, and the picture data is printed on the photosensitive, pressure-sensitive paper 13 by the printing mechanism 11. The printed photosensitive, pressure-sensitive paper 13 is ejected from the ejection aperture 3b of the printer 3.
Nevertheless, in the conventional electronic camera 1 and printer 3, the electronic camera and the printer are not made integral because of the large size of the printer 3. Because of the inability to make the electronic camera 1 and printer 3 integral, it is difficult to print the picture data photographed with the electronic camera on the spot. Moreover, in the conventional printer 3, the central control circuit 7 controls only the printer itself and does not, for example, control camera functions such as release and the like of the electronic camera 1 from the printer 3.
Furthermore, a conventional printer, or the like device, which performs recording on recording sheets (generally paper) of fixed size, normally maintains the recording sheets which are not yet recorded in a stacked state in a fixed cassette or tray. The recording sheets are then delivered in turn from the top of the stack, and are sent to a recording unit. FIG. 60 illustrates a conventional paper feed device. As shown in FIG. 60, a plurality of recording sheets 110 having a predetermined size are maintained in a stacked state on a paper sheet tray 101 which is fixed in a predetermined position. One end of the recording sheets 110 rides on a lifter plate 104.
A compression coil spring 105 is arranged between the liter plate 104 and the paper feed tray 101. The neighborhood of one end of the recording sheets 110 is lifted up in the thickness direction by the lifter plate 104. A paper feed roller 111 is disposed upward of the neighborhood of the end of the recording sheets 110 lifted by the lifter plate 104, in a position opposite the compression coil spring 105, with the recording sheets 110 sandwiched between the paper feed roller 111 and the compression coil spring 105. The paper feed roller 111 is supported for free rotation, and is coupled to an electric motor 112 via a belt 113. When the electric motor 112 is driven, the paper feed roller 111 rotates in the direction of the arrow in FIG. 60.
As shown in FIG. 60, when a paper feed operation is performed, the paper feed roller 111 is in a position in contact with the uppermost recording sheet 110a. When the electric motor 112 is driven, the paper feed roller 111 is rotated via the belt 113, and a force arises to drive the recording sheet 110.
The paper feed roller 111 consists of rubber having a high wear coefficient. Accordingly, the frictional force operating between the paper feed roller 111 and the recording sheet 110 is higher than the frictional force between mutually stacked recording sheets 110. Because of these differences in frictional force, when the paper feed roller 111 rotates, the uppermost recording sheet 110a in contact with the paper feed roller 111 is delivered by frictional force in the direction of the arrow A in FIG. 16.
In the conventional paper feed device shown in FIG. 16, the paper feed roller 111, belt 113 and electric motor 112 are necessary components. However, these elements have a comparatively large weight. Moreover, the movable parts of the conventional paper feed device, such as the electric motor 112 and the like, generate noise when they are driven. Furthermore, because it is possible that the belt 113 will break due to fatigue when used for a long time, the belt 113 becomes a source of breakdown of the paper feed device.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the above-noted problems of the conventional electronic camera, and to provide an electronic camera including a printer having a portable printing function, and which can control camera functions from the printer side.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a paper feed device, suitable for use with an electronic camera, having a smaller size, lighter weight, reduced noise, and improved durability compared to prior art paper feed devices.
Objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved in accordance with embodiments of the present invention with a portable electronic camera comprising a camera unit including an image conversion and storage device to photoelectrically convert an optical image to picture data, and a first memory to store the picture data; and a printer unit including a print device to print the picture data.
In accordance with embodiments of the invention, the camera unit includes a first connection device to connect the camera unit and the printer unit in a mutually detachable state, and a first communication device to communicate the picture data and control information between the camera unit and the printer unit; and the printer unit includes a second connection device to connect the camera unit and the printer unit in a mutually detachable state, and a second communication device to communicate the picture data and the control information between the camera unit and the printer unit.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, the first connection device is in a position on a side opposite the optical image, and the second connection device is in a position facing the optical image.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, the printer unit includes a display to display the picture data.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, the camera unit includes a first release device to store in the first memory the picture data photoelectrically converted by the image conversion and storage device, and the printer unit includes a second release device to store in the first memory, the picture data photoelectrically converted by the image conversion and storage device.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, the first release device is in a position separated from a center of the camera unit, and the second release device is in a position opposite the first release device with respect to the center of the camera unit.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, when at least one of the first release device and the second release device operates, the camera unit stores the picture data in the first memory.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, the electronic camera further comprises an instruction device to instruct commencement of printing of the picture data by the printer device.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, the instruction device is opposite to the second release device with respect to the center of the camera unit.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, the camera unit further comprises a selection device to select an operating mode, and the storing of the picture data in the first memory and the commencement of printing are controlled by the operation of the second release device and the instruction device according to the operating mode selected by the selection device.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, when the operating mode selected by the selection device is a photographic mode, and when the second release device and the instruction device are actuated together, the camera unit stores the picture data in the first memory, and the printer unit prints the picture data stored in the first memory.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, when the instruction device is actuated, and the operating mode selected by the selection device is a playback mode, the printer unit prints the picture data.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, when the instruction device is actuated, and the operating mode selected by the selection device is a photography mode, the printer unit prints the picture data stored in the first memory.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, the electronic camera further comprises a display to display the picture data.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, the display device displays the picture data stored in the first memory.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, the electronic camera further comprises a second memory to which the picture data stored in the first memory is transferred, and the display displays the picture data stored in the second memory.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, the printer unit includes a release device, and stores the picture data photoelectrically converted by the image conversion and storage device in the first memory according to the operation of the release device.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, the printer unit receives photosensitive, pressure-sensitive paper capable of paper feeding, and further comprises a detachable storage unit having a light screening door to screen light from the photosensitive, pressure-sensitive paper; a paper feed unit to feed the photosensitive, pressure-sensitive paper from the storage unit; a conveyor unit to convey the photosensitive, pressure-sensitive paper fed by the paper feed unit; an exposure unit to expose a latent image in the photosensitive, pressure-sensitive paper conveyed by the conveyor unit; and a development unit to compress the exposed photosensitive, pressure-sensitive paper.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, the printer unit comprises a first ultrasonic motor which vibrates at a frequency above the audible frequency.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, the first ultrasonic motor includes a vibration member having a projection of about rectangular shape contacting the photosensitive, pressure-sensitive paper at one surface, and a piezoelectric element adhered to the vibration member, wherein the projection contacts the photosensitive, pressure-sensitive paper, and feeds the photosensitive, pressure-sensitive paper.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, the paper feed unit includes a mechanism to open and close the light-screening door according to the detachment of the detachable storage unit.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, the conveyor unit includes a first roller which is freely rotatable, and a second roller which is driven in rotation, with the photosensitive, pressure-sensitive paper interposed between the first roller and the second roller.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, the development unit includes a second ultrasonic motor which vibrates at a frequency above the audible frequency, and a pressing member which compresses the photosensitive, pressure-sensitive paper together with the second ultrasonic motor.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, the second ultrasonic motor comprises a vibration member having a projection extending in a direction of motion of the photosensitive, pressure-sensitive paper and in a direction at right angles to the direction of motion of the photosensitive, pressure sensitive paper, and a piezoelectric element adhered to the vibration member.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, the conveyor unit and the development unit are shorter than about the length of the direction of motion of the photosensitive, pressure-sensitive paper, and the exposure unit and the development unit are separated by a distance longer than the length in the direction of motion of an exposed latent image.
In operation of the electronic camera having a printer in accordance with the present invention, optical images are photoelectrically converted to electrical signals, the electrical signals are photoelectrically converted to picture data, and the picture data of the optical image is stored. The picture data is printed by the printing device of the printer unit.
The camera unit and the printer unit are connected together by the first connection device of the camera unit and the second connection device of the printer unit, and are freely detachable.
Moreover, the picture data and control information are transmitted by the first communication device of the camera unit and the second communication device of the printer unit, and the camera unit and the printer unit are mutually controllable.
The first connection device is located on a side opposite the position of the optical image side of the camera, and the second connection device is located in a position on an optical image side of the printer unit.
The electronic camera includes a display device in the printer unit which displays the picture data.
The first release device provided in the camera unit, and the second release device provided in the printer unit cause the picture data photoelectrically converted by the image conversion device to be stored in the first memory. The first release device and the second release device are correspondingly symmetrically arranged in positions separated from the center of the camera, and a release operation is possible from either the left-hand side or the right-hand side of the center of the camera. The picture data is stored in the first memory by the operation of at least one of the first release device and the second release device.
The electronic camera includes an instruction device in the printer unit to instruct the printing of the picture data. The instruction device and the second release device are arranged in correspondingly symmetrical positions, separated from the center of the camera unit.
The electronic camera includes a selection device in the camera unit to select an operating mode, and the storage of the picture data in the first memory is controlled by the operation of the second release device and the instruction device according to the operating mode selected by the selection device. Moreover, the commencement of printing of the picture data is controlled.
In operation of the electronic camera, when the operating mode selected by the selection device is the photographic mode, and when the second release device and the instruction device are operated together, by the control of the camera unit the picture data is stored in the first memory, and by the control of the printer unit the picture stored in the first memory is printed.
When the operating mode selected by the selecting device is the photographic mode, and when the instruction device is operated, the picture data is printed by control of the printer unit.
In operation of the electronic camera, when the operating mode selected by the selection device is the photographic mode, and when the instruction device is operated, the picture data is stored in the first memory by control of the camera unit, and the picture data stored in the first memory is printed by control of the printer unit.
The printer unit includes a display to display the picture data, and the picture data stored in the first memory is displayed by the display.
In the electronic camera, the printer unit includes the second memory, and picture data transmitted from the first memory to the second memory is displayed in the display.
In the electronic camera, the printer unit includes a release device, and photoelectrically converted picture data is stored in the first memory by the operation of the release device.
In the electronic camera, the housing unit which receives the photosensitive, pressure-sensitive paper includes a light screening door to screen the photosensitive, pressure-sensitive paper from light out of the housing unit, and is detachably arranged in the printer. Moreover, the photosensitive, pressure-sensitive paper received in the storage unit is fed toward the conveyor unit by the paper feed unit. Furthermore, the photosensitive, pressure-sensitive paper is forwarded at an approximately constant speed by the conveyor unit toward the exposure unit, and a latent image on the photosensitive, pressure-sensitive paper is exposed to light. Then, the photosensitive, pressure-sensitive paper with the latent image which has been exposed to light is forwarded to the development unit, and coloring of the latent image is performed by the development unit.
In the electronic camera, the paper feed unit has a first ultrasonic motor which vibrates at a frequency higher than an audible frequency, and the photosensitive, pressure-sensitive paper is forwarded by the first ultrasonic motor, without the generation of noise.
In the electronic camera, the first ultrasonic motor comprises a vibration member including a piezoelectric element and an approximately rectangular parallelepipedal projection, attached to the piezoelectric element, with one face contacting the photosensitive, pressure-sensitive paper.
The photosensitive, pressure-sensitive paper is reliably forwarded, without being developed, by the surface of the rectangular parallelepipedal unit which vibrates ultrasonically.
In the electronic camera, the light screening door opens and closes according to the detachment of the storage unit, and exposure of the housing unit to outside light is prevented.
In the electronic camera, the conveyor unit includes a first roller which is freely rotatable, and a second roller which is driven in rotation, and the photosensitive, pressure-sensitive paper is interposed between the first roller and the second roller. The photosensitive, pressure-sensitive paper is then reliably forwarded at an approximately constant speed into the exposure unit.
In the electronic camera, the development unit includes a second ultrasonic motor which vibrates at an above audible frequency, and a pressing unit. Coloring of the latent image of the photosensitive, pressure-sensitive paper is performed by the second ultrasonic motor and the pressing unit, and simultaneously the printed photosensitive, pressure-sensitive paper is ejected from the development unit.
In the electronic camera, the second ultrasonic motor comprises a vibration member having a piezoelectric element and a projection attached to the piezoelectric element, extending in a direction at right angles to the movement direction of the photosensitive, pressure-sensitive paper. The coloring of the latent image of the photosensitive, pressure-sensitive paper is reliably performed, and simultaneously the printed photosensitive, pressure-sensitive paper is ejected from the development unit by of the projection which vibrates ultrasonically.
In the electronic camera, the interval between the conveyor unit and the development unit is shorter than the length of the region of the movement direction of the photosensitive, pressure-sensitive paper. By making the interval between the conveyor unit and development unit shorter than the length of the region of the movement direction of the photosensitive, pressure sensitive paper, the photosensitive, pressure-sensitive paper within the conveyor does not stop within the printer unit, and is reliably movable.
Moreover, the interval between the exposure unit and the development unit is made longer than the length in the movement direction of the exposure region of the photosensitive, pressure-sensitive paper. During exposure of the photosensitive, pressure-sensitive paper to light, the photosensitive, pressure-sensitive paper moves only by the conveyor unit, and is moved at a stable, approximately constant speed.
Objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved with a recording sheet feed device, comprising: a vibration member; a piezoelectric element fixed to the vibration member, the piezoelectric element expanding and contracting according to an applied voltage; a driver to apply a voltage to the piezoelectric element, the voltage including an alternating component; a projection formed on the vibration member in a neighborhood of a peak of a standing wave generated in the vibration member, wherein the vibration member includes first and second mutually opposing surfaces in a thickness direction of the vibration member outside the range of the standing wave, the first and second mutually opposing surfaces forming a slit, and a distance between the first and second mutually opposing surfaces is larger than the thickness of one sheet being fed and smaller than the thickness of two sheets being fed, and wherein the first surface of the slit, a surface of the projection, and the second surface of the slit, are arranged in about the same position with respect to a thickness direction of the vibration member.
The paper feed device in accordance with embodiments of the present invention may comprise a tapered portion formed on a sheet entry side of the slit, the tapered portion including an aperture having a thickness larger than the thickness of two recording sheets being fed.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, the tapered portion includes two mutually opposite surfaces in a thickness direction of the vibration member, wherein a surface of the projection, and one of the two mutually opposite surfaces of the tapered portion are arranged in about the same position with respect to the thickness direction of the vibration member.
The vibration member of the paper feed device in accordance with embodiments of the present invention may further comprise a sheet separation unit outside the range of the standing wave, and having a thickness larger than the thickness of the vibration member in the range of the standing wave.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, one surface of the sheet separation unit may be arranged in about the same position with respect to the thickness direction as the surface of the projection.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, the projection is formed in the vibration member with respect to an axial direction at right angles to the movement direction of the sheet which is fed, or in the neighborhood of the center of the sheet.
The paper feed device in accordance with embodiments of the present invention may further comprise a plurality of projections, wherein the respective projections are formed in a neighborhood of respective positions through which two axes pass, and wherein the distance from the vibration member to the sheet which is fed is equal with respect to the axial direction at right angles to the movement direction of the sheet which is fed, or the center of the sheet.
The paper feed device in accordance with embodiments of the present invention may comprise a plurality of projections formed on the vibration member in positions in a neighborhood of respective top parts of two peaks of the standing wave in the vibration member.
The paper feed device in accordance with embodiments of the present invention may comprise a movable pressure member arranged in a thickness direction of a fed recording sheet, in a position opposite to the projection of the vibration member, and sandwiching the fed recording sheet.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, a portion of the movable pressure member contacting the fed recording sheet has a flat surface.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, a portion of the movable pressure member contacting the fed recording sheet includes a roller which revolves freely.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, a portion of the movable pressure member contacting the sheet includes a sheet material having a curved surface projecting in the direction of the fed sheet.
The paper feed device in accordance with embodiments of the present invention may further comprise a spherical member which revolves freely and is arranged in a portion of the pressure member contacting the recording sheet.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, when electric power including an alternating component is applied to the piezoelectric element, the piezoelectric element is repeatedly expanded and contracted according to the applied electric power. The repetition of expansion and contraction generates vibration in the vibration member to which the piezoelectric element is fixed. The vibration arising in the vibration member includes standing waves, and a vibration of large amplitude occurs at a specific position on the vibration member. Because a projection is formed at the specific position on the vibration member, a portion of the projection has a comparatively large vibration such that an elliptical locus is described. If the surface of a recording sheet contacts and pushes against the projection on the vibration member, the recording sheet moves in a specific direction, according to the vibrational motion of the projection, as a result of the frictional force operating between the recording sheet and the projection. That is, the recording sheet in contact with the projection is delivered in a specific direction.
If the frequency of the alternating component of the electric power applied to the piezoelectric element is higher than a range which is audible to humans, the frequency of the vibration arising in the sheet drive mechanism is high, and noise perceptible to human ears is negligible.
Since an adhesion force resulting from frictional force or static electricity acts between the stacked plurality of sheets, when a force in the feed direction is applied to the uppermost sheet, it is possible for two or more superposed sheets to be delivered at the same time, in the superposed state. However, because the thickness of the slit is greater than the thickness of one (1) sheet being fed, but less than the thickness of two (2) sheets, even when delivering plural sheets in an unchanged superposed state, only one sheet passes through the slit. More particularly, the superposed sheets are separated when passing through the slit and delivered one at a time. Since an electric motor, paper feed roller and belt are not necessary with the paper feed mechanism in accordance with the present invention, smaller size and lighter weight are possible, the generation of noise is reduced, and durability is improved.
Because the thickness of the sheet entry side aperture of the slit is greater than two times the thickness of the sheets being fed, it is possible for two (2) or more sheets to enter the aperture in an unchanged superposed state. However, because the thickness of the tapered portion of the slit gradually decreases accompanying the forward travel of the sheets, when two (2) or more sheets have entered the aperture in the unchanged superposed state, one sheet comes into contact with the inclined surface of the tapered portion, and the entry of more than one sheet at a time is regulated. Accordingly, two (2) or more superposed sheets are separated by the tapered portion, and only one sheet passes through the slit.
Normally, the sheet to be fed is an uppermost sheet, and the projection contacting the surface of the sheet to be fed applies a drive force to the uppermost sheet. However, since the surface of one portion of the tapered portion is arranged in the same position with respect to the thickness direction as the surface of the top portion of the projection, the uppermost sheet is delivered by the projection, and can enter the slit.
Since the thickness of the sheet separation unit is large, vibration does not occur. Accordingly, if the delivered sheet is guided in the sheet separation unit, the sheet can be reliably delivered in a predetermined direction.
Because one surface of the sheet separation unit is arranged in about the same position, with respect to the thickness direction as the surface of the top part of the projection, one sheet delivered by the projection can be guided by the sheet separation unit.
For example, with respect to the direction of the axis (termed hereinbelow xe2x80x9cwidth directionxe2x80x9d) at right angles to the direction of movement of the fed sheet, when the positions of the sheet and the vibration member are combined, such that the center position of the vibration member passes through the center of the sheet, when forming the projection, in the neighborhood of the center position of the vibration member, the drive force to deliver a sheet is applied to the center of the sheet. In this case, there is a load with respect to the drive force, the weight and static frictional force of the sheet become about equal to the right and left (i.e., the width direction) of the position where the drive force is applied. Accordingly, it is difficult to change the direction of travel of the sheet, and the sheet travels straight in the direction of the applied drive force.
For example, when the position of the sheet and the vibration member combine, such that the center of the sheet passes through the center position of the vibration member, with respect to the width direction of the sheet, the distance from the center of the vibration member is equal, in the neighborhood of the position through which two axes respectively pass, when plural projections are formed, the drive force to deliver a sheet is uniformly applied to the right and left with respect to the center of the sheet. In this case, there is a load with respect to the drive force, the weight and static frictional force of the sheet become about equal to the right and left (width direction) with respect to the sheet center. Accordingly, it is difficult to change the direction of travel of the sheet, and the sheet travels straight in the direction of the applied drive force.
Moreover, the paper feed operation can be performed with good efficiency because drive forces are applied to the sheet in a plurality of respective positions, applying a comparatively large force to the sheet.
The standing wave includes portions where the amplitude of the vibration is large (antinodes) and where the amplitude of vibration is small (nodes). The vibration waveform of 2.5 waves appears within the range in which the standing wave arises on the vibration member. Because the amplitude of the vibration is large, by arranging the projections in the neighborhood of the top portions of two peaks of the vibration waveform, the sheet can be more efficiently moved.
By moving the compression member in the thickness direction to compress the sheet, the state of contact of the sheet and the projection can be adjusted.
Because the portion of the compression member which contacts the sheet has a flat plate form, when a plurality of projections are arranged in mutually spaced-apart positions, the state of contact of the plurality of projections and the sheet can be made uniform.
Because the portion of the compression member which contacts the sheet is a freely rotatable roller, among the sheets which contact the roller in a stacked state, the last sheet, which is positioned lowermost, moves easily. That is, the last sheet remaining on the tray can be delivered.
Because the portion of the compression member which contacts the sheet is a curved surface which projects toward the sheet, the friction between the curved surface and the sheet which contacts the curved surface is small. That is, the last sheet remaining in the tray can be delivered.
Because the portion of the compression member which contacts the sheet is a freely rotatable spherical surface, among the sheets which contact the spherical surface in a stacked state, the last sheet, which is positioned lowermost, moves easily. That is, the last sheet remaining on the tray can be delivered.